


Padfoot

by Beloved_bird



Series: The Remaining Marauders, and son [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, EWE, Ending without ending, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Sirius is a young pureblood looking to rebel. He's made godfather to his best friend's son, though he never believed that he would have to raise him. He take's Harry, who defeated voldemort at 15 months. Harry is honestly too smart for his own good, and he's kind of obsessed with a certain potions master. What happens when he starts a thesis on soul marks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter a bit, let me know what y'all think.

Sirius liked being an older brother most of the time. His mother had been teaching him the pureblooded ways from the time he could walk, just after Reggie was born. Reggie was a quiet kid and would follow Sirius around like a puppy, but he didn’t mind.

Reggie loved books, and Sirius would sneak into the library to find ones that were suitable from him a lot. He was not supposed to go into the library but Reggie would get this beautiful smile on his face when he would bring him a new book and it was worth it.

When Sirius turned five he got his soul mark, and he covered it up.

It seemed that his family was destined to have fucked up soul marks. First his mother, she had two, the first one died. His father, well he was normal. But Reggie, his was Bellatrix in a dark blue. Their cousin, and Bella had two, Regulas in blue and someone named Rodolphus Lestrange in black. Narcissa seemed the only normal one with Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood. And poor Andromeda had a muggle born, or so they thought. She’d gotten a beating for that and was told to keep her arm covered.

Sirius hadn’t cared, he’d hidden his anyway, telling his mother that it wasn’t a suitable match, he couldn’t have cared less, but he didn’t want anything to happen to his soul mark. His mother wasn’t adverse to murder should Sirius actually have shown an interest in the poor boy.

That same year they had stated to be homeschooled to stay away from the muggle-borns and all he wanted was to see the world.

The household was dark dingy, his mother didn’t want to pay for a new house elf and wouldn’t’ allow the boys to clean anything themselves.

He hated leaving Reggie alone with the woman when he went off to Hogwarts, but figured that he would join him soon and it wouldn’t be too big of a problem. He was determined to get sorted into Gryfindor because he didn’t want to be a “proper pureblood” anymore.

oOo

Sirius was on the train to Hogwarts when he came across another pureblood named James Potter, but the boy was not at all stuck up. He thought maybe he’d be a good friend.

Sirius wanted to continue his search for his soul mark, and James seemed perfectly content to do just that. His soul mark was someone named Lily Evans.

Honestly though, Sirius’ soul mark was all he had. When he finally found him though, it was obvious he was straight and in love with James’ soul mark Lily, and Sirius was pissed off. James started to make fun of him, he wanted to be in Slytherin, the idiot, and Sirius joined in. He just wanted the stupid gits attention.

But his soul mark, HIS, was in love with James’. It just wasn’t right.

oOo

Sirius teased Severus with the Marauders for his entire school career, if he couldn’t have him he’d make sure that he noticed him. He didn’t care if the only time the boy looked at him was to glare, as long as he looked.

But then, he’d called Lily a mudblood and Lily had run into James’ arms. Sirius knew that Severus was straight and the git hid himself in the dungeons either way. After school Sirius stopped thinking about him. He was an auror and he needed to focus on the goddamn war. But sometimes he would dream of onyx eyes and he would curse his luck.

oOo

Sirius hadn’t realized how much he loved his brother, and depended on his support until the boy died. After following Bella into the ranks of the Dark Lord, Reggie had been thinking about defecting and was killed on the spot. Belle remained loyal to the cause.

oOo

The next time Sirius smiled wasn’t until Lily and James named him godfather to Harry on July 31st, 1980. When the boy turned one, he got him a toy broom and smiled as he rode it.

oOo

Sirius heard of the attack and immediately flew on his motorbike to Godrics Hollow. He stepped into the house, which had a hole basted through part of the ceiling and ignored the body of his friend. He made his way up the stairs where he could hear wailing. That would be Harry. In approaching the nursery he saw a pair of legs and he let the tears fall as he stepped over them to get to his godson. The boy was positively wailing and Sirius needed to take the boy from the house. He grabbed the boy, clad in an onesie that was blue stripped before he packed a small bag of things he would need with magic.

He grabbed the yellow blanket with a P engraved on it and the small toy broom he had gotten the boy when he turned one. Then with a second thought he accoiod all of the photos from the house.

He knew all the heirlooms were in the vaults, but those photos were the only copies and he had to save them for his godson.

When he finally made it outside Harry had fallen asleep in his arms and the mark on his forehead had stopped bleeding. He saw a great bulking figure making their way towards the house, which was no longer under fidelus and drew his wand. He couldn’t fight well with a baby in his arms but he would protect Harry.

It turned out that the figure was only Hagrid.

“Dumbledore wants me to take him to Hogwarts.”

“Yes. That would be the safest place for him.” Sirius mused.

“Give him to me. Can we borrow your motor bike?” Hagrid asked.

That’s right, Hagrid had a ban on magic. “No need.” Sirius shrunk the motorbike and put it in his pocket. “I’ll side along you.”

“But. If Harry moves…” Hagrid began.

“He sleeps like the dead that one.” Sirius became choked at his own words but grabbed Hagrid’s arm and apparated them to Hogsmead. They made their way up to the castle in relative silence but Dumbledore greeted them at the door.

Immediately he pulled his wand on Sirius. “You betrayed them” Dumbledore said.

“No. We realized I would be the obvious choice. They transferred the secret keeper to Wormtail.” Sirius said with a sigh. “Would’ve gone after him if not for this one.” He said as he jostled the baby in his arms.

“Wormtail?” Dumbledore asked in disbelief. “We’ll get him.” He paused. “Did you feel the surge?”

“Of course I did.” Sirius said. He remembered the pulse of good magic that had been released and the tension that had come out of his body that he didn’t realize was even there. He’d have to make sure but if they looked in the official deceased wizard’s registry, which could tell if He was gone.

“I’ve looked at the registry.” Dumbledore said. “Tom Riddle. Died October 31, 1981. Rebounded Killing curse.”

“He’ll have a scar” Sirius said. Dumbledore leaned closer to see the lightning bolt on the boy’s forehead.

“Yes he shall…Maybe we should have him marked as deceased for the records. He can become Harry James Black. That would allow him to live without the shadow of what he accomplished as a child.”

“Harry James Black…He needs to know his heritage but I will raise him as my own.” Sirius mused.

As it turned out, Harry remembered his parents, and Sirius had needed help while he trained to do something other than being an Auror as he now had a son. He had called upon Remus for that and they had quickly destroyed the Black tapestry along with ridding Grimmauld of the nasty things before moving in to a renovated space. So Harry took to calling him Siri, and Remy Mooney, and they lived a pretty good life together.

oOo

Sirius didn’t quite remember how he’d come to be friends with the Lovegoods. It might have been when he was training to be an unspeakable and he met Pandora, or it could have been when he bought the Quibbler for the first time. It didn’t really matter, Luna and Harry had taken to each other. They’d met when Harry was two, Luna was nineteen months. Harry hat sat with the girl and patted her head, until Sirius dragged him away.

His green eyes implored his godfather to let him stay, but Sirius really had to get him home for a nap.

They’d seen each other a lot after that. When Remy couldn’t watch Harry, he would drop the boy off with Xeno.

oOo

Albus had also loved the young raven. He’d come over when Harry turned three, Harry had demanded to be introduced to the man.

“Hello I’m Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

“I’m Harry Black, it’s nice to meet you Brian.”

Sirius had laughed along with Remy, and Harry’s eyes lit up.

oOo

Harry and Sirius spent a lot of time together, Harry loved parks of all kinds. He was so friendly, but he never failed to look up from whatever he was doing to latch his eyes onto his godfather for a second, as if checking to make sure that Sirius was still there.

Sirius wanted to be a godfather, not a parent. And many nights he went to sleep and would ponder for hours if he was doing right by Lily and James. He wondered how Harry would be if they hadn’t died. He wondered if they’d be close.

It didn’t do to wonder about these things for long, but Remy seemed to understand when Sirius was in a maudlin mood. He’d take Harry out for ice cream and the boy would come back with chocolate smeared on his face and tell Sirius of the lovely flavor he’d gotten.

oOo

One fateful day, at age four, Harry had stolen Remy’s potion to try and discern the materials. That’s when Sirius bought him the Zonkos kit, but Albus stepped in.  

Sirius was not quite happy when Albus had Nicholas Flamel start teaching his godson potions, but the boy looked at home when he was in front of a cauldron so he didn’t stop him.

Nicholas had asked Harry to go to the apothecary after realizing that the only kit he had was the one from Zonkos and it was ‘not good enough.’ Sirius was ticked but Harry was so excited he couldn’t complain. He dropped the young boy off at the apothecary as he ran down the street to grab some owl treats. It would be a minute and he knew that the boy would stay in the store.

He grabbed the treats for their current barn owl, who Harry had dubbed Hermes. Harry didn’t like Hermes, he said that he was Sirius’ owl, which he didn’t understand but he would make a point to get the boy an owl one day.

“Harry!” Sirius called out as the door opened to the shop. “I got what I needed, did you find the ingredients you wanted?”

“Siri. You have to apologize.” Harry said as he ran up to him.

“To who prongslette?” Sirius asked, he was confused.

“Mr. Snape.”

“Mr. Snape?” Sirius said as he picked the small boy off the ground. He stopped short when he saw the all too familiar figure of the potions master. “Ah. Mister Snape.” Why the hell would the potions master be here during the school year?  Granted it was a weekend but Sirius thought he just had shit luck.

“You have to apologize. He’ll never like me if you don’t” Harry said earnestly, god his beautiful son was going to be the death of him.

“Well Snape. I guess an apology is in order. So I’m sorry that I was terrible to you in our school years, will you forgive me?” Sirius paused and Snape just stood there. The stubborn arse. “For Harry?” He added, no one could resist the boy.

Snape’s eyes scanned over Harry’s face as he relaxed slighted. “For Harry.” He said as he reached out his hand for Sirius to take. Sirius tried not to feel how perfectly the man’s fit in his.

“Will you help me pick out the right ingredients Mr. Snape?” Harry asked. “You’re a potions master right? What are you doing here anyway?” God, Harry had a fascination with the potions master when he asked who the youngest one was, Sirius had Remus tell the story about Snape considering he was prone to yelling about the git.

Snape sighed. “I’m picking out a gift for my godson.”

“Oh! How old is he?” Harry asked.

“He’ll be five in June.”

“I bet he asked for the potions kit from Zonkos. But its…Siri what word am I looking for?” His bright green eyes turned towards him.

“I believe Remy used inept.” Yep, he was still capable of conversation, even though his boy was woefully unaware of the tension between the two men. But Sirius could tell that Snape had an interest in his son.

“Ah yes inept. It’s in-ept.” Harry sounded the word out, he still had some trouble with words at this age. “Can you put me down?”

Sirius put the small boy on the ground again.

Snape sneered. “And why would this potions kit be inept, Mister Black?”

“Harry.” Harry stated. “First, it came with a book and the instructions are incorrect. Then the cauldron can’t be heated over 50 degrees before melting. And they freeze dried the toads which makes them useless” Harry began walking around the shop picking up ingredients as he went, droning on about how the potions kit was a failure. Sirius could see the interest gleaming in Snape’s eyes, though he would never say so. “So is that why you aren’t getting the kit for your godson?”

“Well, I didn’t know it had that plethora of problems, but I prefer to pick my own ingredients anyway.” Snape said. “How did you learn about potions Mr. Black?”

“Harry” Harry corrected. “Mooney needs a potion each month, but it varies in quality, and I wanted to be helpful.”

“What potion would that be?”

“Snape.” Sirius warned, he didn’t want the man involved.

“But…” Harry began “Does Snape not already know?” Damn he was right, that stupid prank in school when he’d brought Snape to the Shrieking Shack on the full moon. He wouldn’t have let the man get hurt, but still. God he was a snot when he was younger.

“Quite right.” Snape said. “I can brew the potion, since your son seems so concerned about Lupin.” Why would he offer to do that? Oh. Harry’s convincing, honestly everyone that met him loved him.

“Really Mr. Snape? Will you let me help? I just adore potions. Mooney says that’s from my mum.” Harry said earnestly. Please say no, please say no.

“I suppose you can watch if you’d like sometime. But the potion is an advanced one, hence why the quality varies.” Damnit.

Harry scrunched his nose. “Potions masters should all be adept at making each potion they sell.” He paused. “Was that the right word Siri?”

“Yes prongslette.” His son was smart, really smart. Sirius wondered if all kids were this smart.

“Why do you use that ghastly nickname for the boy?” Snape asked.

“My dad was prongs Mr. Snape.” Thank god Harry butt in, Sirius was about at the end of his patience “I guess I mostly look like him, but I’ve got mums eyes see?” Harry said as he pointed to Lily’s eyes.

“Yes. I do see.” Snape drawled. Sirius saw realization dawn on his face, he knew who this boy was, and that was not good.

“Would you come to my birthday Mr. Snape? You can bring your godson if you’d like.” Harry said. Damnit why was Harry so friendly with everyone.

“I’m not sure his parents would approve of you.” Snape said. Yeah blood traitors like Sirius Black, they wouldn’t approve of that. Well…Sirius actually know who Snape’s godson was but he was willing to bet it was the Malfoy heir, he was close to those two in school, not that Sirius had payed attention.

Harry looked so sad. “Think about it Mister Snape?” Snape nodded. “Siri, can we go visit the animals, I know we can’t get one but I just want to look.” Thank god! He couldn’t be around Snape anymore, he wanted to strangle him.

“Alright prongslette, let’s go.” Sirius picked Harry up and paid for the items he had in his basket before turning back to Snape. “Thank you Snape. We’ll see you around.” Hopefully not, but he had to be nice, Harry liked the man.

When they had gotten home Harry had blind sighted him. “Siri, why do you have Mister Snape’s name on your wrist?”

“I thought we’d have a while yet before we needed to have this talk prongslette.” Sirius sighed. “Remy!” He called up the stairs. Remus came running down quickly. “Let’s sit down for this yeah?”

Sirius led them to the room with the black leather couches. “Harry, see this name” he motioned to Severus Snape written on his right wrist. “And this one” He motioned to the name Charlie Weasley on Remus’ left wrist. “It’s your soul mates name. They show up sometime between when you’re born and when you’re seven usually. Soul mates are usually someone who can understand you really well. Sometimes they’re best friends, sometimes they’re enemies and sometimes they have a relationship where they get married like your mum and dad.” Sirius paused to see if his young charge was understanding what he was saying.

Remus spoke up. “We all have one. Sometimes a soulmate dies before they can find each other. And it’s quite a personal thing so a lot of times people will cover it up.”

Harry nodded earnestly. “So, you and Mister Snape are friends then Siri?”

“Not quite.” Sirius said.

“Do you love him like mum loved dad?” Harry tried again.

“Not quite that either.” Sirius winced.

Harry looked confused. “Then I don’t understand. And why does it show up sometime between when you’re born and when you’re seven?”

“No one really knows.” Remus said.

“Does Kreacher have a soulmate? And Walburgha?” Harry asked.

“Walburgha had two. The first died before she met him, the second was Orion her husband.” Sirius said. “As for Kreacher, I’ve never asked.”

“Kreacher?” Harry called out sleepily.

“Master Harry called.” The ancient house elf looked at his young charge with something akin to love.

“Do you have a soulmate Kreacher?” Harry asked between a yawn.

“Kreacher is be having a soulmate.” The house elf said.

“Good.” Harry’s head was drooping. “Will you bring me to bed Kreacher?” The house elf disapparated with his young charge.

oOo

Snape didn’t show up for Harry’s fifth birthday and Sirius didn’t care, but Harry kept looking over to the floo and by the end of the day his face looked so sad that Sirius found himself cursing the potions master. Harry hadn’t gotten his soul mark yet. Luna had, and they’d had to have a talk about how soul marks didn’t base themselves on gender. They told Luna and Harry how two women could be a couple, two men could be a couple, and a man and a woman could be a couple, it was all acceptable. The two of them seemed to understand and the four parents had sighed in relief.

Sirius had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he would never get his soul mark, but it seemed Harry had enough hope for the both of them, and he was cursing the potions master for he would break his boy’s heart.

oOo

A few weeks after Remus had apparently met his soul mark in a bookstore courtesy of Harry, and they now had a spare room set up for Charlie. Molly had been reluctant, but when she saw how well Harry and Charlie got on she allowed Charlie to stay with them for two weeks out of the summer.

oOo

Harry had Sirius send an invitation the next year too, and it was almost worse when the man didn’t show up this time either. Harry had looked to the potions bottles that Remus got with such sadness that Sirius had to leave the room.

With age, Harry’s and Sirius’ bond grew. Harry was a good kid. The only times he had to be disciplined were when he’d run off. He usually chose to do so in Diagon Alley when he saw something of interest, like the new comet, or a tray of sweets. Sirius knew it could be worse but his heart always stopped when it happened and didn’t settle until those nights, when Harry would fall asleep in his arms.

oOo

In April Sirius took Harry to Diagon, he needed a book and the boy somehow lost grip of his hand. He looked frantically for him before getting a shaggy dog patronus saying “Black your son is here at Eeylopes with me” Sirius knew it was from Snape and ran there. “Harry, you can’t just run off like that” Sirius admonished.

“But I saw Mister Snape.” Harry implored.

Siri heaved a sigh. “You don’t really know Mister Snape though do you. And you’re not supposed to run off with strangers.”

“Sorry Siri. But its Mister Snape.” He looked towards a small fluff in his hands, Sirius assumed it was an owl. “Siri, do owls have soulmates?”

“Maybe, but they don’t really have names in the wild, so we don’t know.” Sirius said and Harry frowned.

“I’m really sorry Siri, but it’s Mister Snape.” Harry’s green eyes got teary and Sirius could not deal with tears right now, he did, after all know Snape.

“It’s okay prongslette” Sirius said and the tears seemed to dry. “Did you finally find an owl that suits you then?” He asked as he pointed towards the broken owl.

Harry beamed. Snape scoffed. “That owl will not be able to deliver letters.” Snape said.

Harry frowned. “We j’st’ve to fix him with a little magic is’ll” Harry said slurring his words slightly. A pulse of green light surrounded the small bird and the previously malformed grey wing now had a shock of brown plumage.

Damnit, Harry was not supposed to be doing that. His restriction had been taken off, but he wasn’t supposed to be flaunting it in people’s faces.

Snape reached out and picked the small thing up to see that the brown feathers had fixed most of the problem within the light grey wings of the owl. Though the owl still only had one foot it looked as though he would be able to fly now.

“How?” Snape asked shocked.

“Mooney and Charlie think that maybe mum and dad gave me some of their magic when I was a baby.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Charlie?” Snape asked with a question.

“Mooney’s soulmate. He just got back from Romania but Mooney might go out there with him next time. Charlie enjoys dragons.” Harry said as he took the owl back.

Sirius led him to the till, but the owner would not let them pay, since she wouldn’t have been able to sell the owl previously. Harry asked what Snape’s full name was, and after hearing it he named his owl Tobias.

oOo

Harry looked so dejected on his seventh birthday when his soul mark hadn’t shown up. Sirius decided to take him to Diagon, his favorite place so that he could get the boy a broom.

Harry ran up to Snape when he saw him in a store.

“Mr. Snape.” He greeted.

“Mr. Black.” Snape said.

“Harry” Harry corrected. To Sirius’ knowledge Snape had never called his son by his first name, and he couldn’t understand why. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking up a present for my godson.”

“But…Hasn’t his birthday already passed?”

“Yes…I don’t know how you would know that though.”

“I just deduced, from a while ago.” Harry blushed. 

“Smart boy. Ravenclaw maybe?” Snape mused.

“Maybe.” Harry said and looked away. “So why is it late?”

Sirius saw Snape hold out a box to his boy “Cufflinks” Harry picked one up “Magical cufflinks” he said.

“Harry.” Sirius warned. His son was too smart for his own good. He was far past the curriculum at Hogwarts, but it was a well-guarded Secret.

“Sorry Siri.” He put the cufflink back in the box.

“Are we going to get you your present now Harry?”

“What is it?”

“A broom.”

Harry beamed.

“Isn’t he a little young for that?” Snape asked. “And shouldn’t you wait until his birthday?” Sirius didn’t think Snape had any right to say that. He didn’t know his son.

“Well technically it’s late.” Sirius answered. “And he’s a responsible seven year old boy, he deserves a broom.”

Snape scoffed. “Responsible and seven year old boy do not belong in the same sentence.”

Harry looked so dejected that Sirius wondered if this idea was good after all. Snape never failed to make his son feel unworthy. They walked outside and Sirius once again lost hold of his boy’s hand, but luckily he was just across the alley. 

Sirius saw the vile woman grab his godson and rushed over. “That is my godson you’re hurting. If you have any shred of intelligence in that ugly head of yours, you’ll release him now.” Sirius said with his Auror voice.

“Just a misunderstanding.” The witch muttered,

“I’m sure it was. Go back to the hole you crept out of before I do something I won’t regret at all” Sirius said and the women glared at him before she turned tail.

“You okay Harry? She didn’t hurt you?” Siri asked Harry but the boy was watching the blonde boy in reverence.

“Not really. She was trying to take him somewhere. He said no but she didn’t want to listen.” Harry said.

“It’s good that you helped him Harry. But you can’t go running away like that. I just told him that you were responsible!” Sirius never said the name Snape anymore, he didn’t like to upset his son.

“You found me.” Harry shrugged. “And I wasn’t all that far away. Just across the alley.”

Sirius turned to the boy who Harry hadn’t stopped looking at. “Hello there.” He said softly. “What’s your name? I’m Sirius Black.”

The blonde boy blinked and then said “My name is Draco Malfoy Sir.”

“Malfoy? Narcissa’s son?” Sirius asked

Draco lit up at the mention of that. “You know my mother?” He asked.

“In a sense, yes, we’re cousins.” Sirius answered. The two weren’t close any more. “Where are your mother and father?”

Draco looked about to cry “I lost them. I couldn’t find them, so I wanted to stay here so they could find me.” Smart kid.

“You lost your mum and dad?” Harry asked before grabbing his sleeve. “Siri, we have to find his mum and dad. They’re probably sad they can’t find their son.”

Sirius did not want to deal with the Malfoys today. “Yeah. They’re probably worried.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair,

“We can find them if you turn into Padfoot!” Harry added. Sirius had registered his anigmus as soon as he adopted Harry. Wouldn’t do going to jail and not being there for him. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea prongslette. I think a spell will be easier.” Sirius said.

“Pleas Siri. Padfoot is way cooler, and he’ll keep the mean people away! And then we can sit on your back and it’ll make him feel better” Harry used his puppy dog eyes. 

“Are you sure you just don't want to walk anymore and are using this as an excuse to ride Padfoot's back?" Sirius asked, he knew the boy was tired after seeing Snape.

"It will make him feel better, safer," Harry said, still with the eyes. 

Siri threw his hands up in defeat, really he didn’t mind too much though. "Fine! I'll track them down as Padfoot, you little brat!"

"I'm not little!" Harry said. "And I'm not a brat!"

Sirius sniffed around in his dog form and managed to find the trail while holding the two young boys on his back. They made their way to the apothecary. The Malfoy’s looked quite happy to see their son.

“Thank you” Narcissa said. “How can we repay you?”

“Really there’s no need” Sirius answered.

“Please, you brought us back our son.”

“Just get Harry some chocolate, and maybe wine or something for me.”

Narcissa nodded.

“Thank you Harry. Mister Black” Draco said earnestly.

“You’re welcome kid,” Sirius said as he took Harry’s hand to lead him away. “You two have a good day”

“Bye!” Harry waved to the young Malfoy.

“Wait, Harry! What’s your last name?” Draco called out.

“My names Harry Black” It hadn’t taken long for Harry to take to his new last name. But when he liked someone, like Sirius knew he liked Draco, he told them the truth. But Sirius had made a rule never to tell any of the Sacred 28, and it seemed Harry had actually paid attention to him.

They went to the broom shop and picked up a comet. Sirius bought him a maintenance kit and even bough a broom for Remus and himself so that they could teach him how to fly.

oOo

The next day Albus let him see the prophecy and while Sirius was not happy about it, it kept him happy for about a month.

He’d also managed his apparition license that year, though Sirius told him only to use it in an emergency. He didn’t want him splinched.

oOo

At nine Harry sat for the NEWTS, and Sirius could not have been prouder. He was nervous about his thesis, but no one had succeeded before. Not that Sirius doubted his boy, just he wanted him to have fun.

oOo

When Harry was ten Pandora passed. It was not a good time for the Lovegoods or the Black household. Harry had gone to Madam Malkins to get a robe and they’d stood with Luna and Xeno in the receiving line. The next year the three men, and Charlie who had graduated took the two around the world to pet shops since Luna had shown an interest in magizoology.

Charlie moved in with them, he decided against going to Romania.

oOo

Harry’s eleventh birthday wasn’t as big of a deal as it should have been. But the wards did go off.

“Well. I never thought I’d see the day when Severus Snape actually showed up to my boy’s birthday party.” Siri said with slight malice. His eyes softened slightly when he saw Draco. “Young Mister Malfoy, it is good to see you again.”

“Do I know you sir?” Draco asked.

“Maybe he’s blocked it out Siri.” Harry spoke up. “Didn’t remember me either in the robe shop, though I suppose that could be because I’ve grown up a little.”

“You didn’t say.” Siri said. Harry shrugged, then he led Draco away with Luna in tow. “Just have to fix the wards, didn’t expect Lord and Lady Malfoy.”

Sirius made small talk with the Malfoys, Snape hid in Harry’s garden, he wanted to laugh but feared it would be detrimental, and then he left.

oOo

Then Albus invited his boy to Hogwarts to work on his thesis, and Sirius was not happy about that either. But Harry was so he sucked it up.

He missed the boy and then he got a floo call from Albus.

Sirius stepped through the floo to find his son nearly hysterical. “Now what’s this?” He asked.

“Siri. Someone has my name, but it shows I’m dead!” Harry said nearly in tears.

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked

“What I said!” Harry stated.

“Exactly what name did they have, my boy?” Albus asked.

“Harry Potter.” Harry stated.

Sirius was confused, then he blanched. “Harry Potter, and it was grey?”

“Yeah.”

“Albus. It’s all our fault.” Sirius wailed. They had marked Harry as dead. They messed up his life!

“What is it Siri?” Harry asked.

“When you were younger, we marked you as dead, so that your name wouldn’t haunt you. Then on the magical child registry we put you down as Harry James Black.”

Harry sat there, Sirius could tell his mind was working overtime.

oOo

Harry came home to hide, Sirius had seen the Paper and knew why. He heard the door but knew Harry or Kreacher would get it.

“Siri!” Harry called. “Mr. Snape is here.” Sirius rushed to the door, he didn’t think that Snape would come.

“Hello Snape.” Sirius said.

“Harry said you were dead.” Snape stated.

“Huh?” Harry asked. Sirius was with him on that.

“You said your father was dead.” Snape said.

“I’m not his father.”  Sirius thought that Snape knew, back when Harry was four. He’d seen the understanding dawn on his face. “Why would you think that?”

“Harry Black…child of Sirius Black and Lily Evans. I’m not sure how, admittedly, but obviously it happened.” Snape said.

Sirius couldn’t stop himself he laughed along with Harry. “What’s so funny?” Charlie asked.

“Mr. Snape…He thought…thought that Siri…and mum…were my…parents….” Harry said between giggles.

“What else did you think Snape? That Siri and I were a couple?” Remus asked.

Snape nodded. Sirius laughed harder. 

“Siri. Take Pity.” Harry pleaded.

Sirius held his arm out to Snape which clearly showed SEVERUS SNAPE. Snape held out his arm to Sirius which showed SIRIUS BLACK.

“I think an explanation is in order” Snape said quickly.

“We should invite the Malfoys.” Harry said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was kind of stunned that he had the stoic potions master in his entranceway. It was a purely Gryffindor move, and he felt oddly proud. Of course the potions master currently looked like he wanted to either turn tail, or murder each and every one of them. And when the swan patronus informed them all “Lucius and I are unable to be made available until tomorrow evening expect us at five” the potions master was definitely reassessing his move, Sirius could tell.

Sirius decided maybe the living room would be a better venue, he even asked Kreacher to bring tea, but before it even got there Snape said “I have to firecall Dumbledore” and he rushed off to the floo room.

Sirius must have been staring blankly after him because next thing he knew Remy was shaking his shoulder. “It’ll be alright padfoot.” He just nodded.

“Did you see how happy Harry was?” Charlie remarked. “I haven’t heard him laugh like that since he was…I don’t even know, maybe seven?”

Sirius cursed himself. Harry was such a mature child, he grew up with a werewolf and an unspeakable as his two greatest father figures, and he’d been responsible since he’d met Luna. Sirius sometimes forgot how young his son actually was.

They managed to have tea without much preamble, Dumbledore, the meddling arse sent over some of Snape’s clothes, and Sirius put the man on the second floor. Grimmauld was a large house.

On the ground floor was the kitchens, living room, library, and dining room.

The second floor housed four smaller bedrooms with a bathroom. The third floor, two bedrooms that each had an en-suite. The top two floors had master suites. The fourth floor housed Remy and Charlie. The fifth floor was his.

Sirius put Snape of the second floor, because he hadn’t wanted to put him on the same floor as Harry. Plus that was Charlie’s old room and hadn’t been changed back from the deep scarlet coloring that the boy had favored in his school years.

They sat down for dinner that night.

“Congrats on your essay cub” Remus said to Harry.

“Thanks Remy.”

“You’ll take over the world with that roguish blush” Charlie ribbed the boy.

“All the girls’ hearts are going all aflutter” Sirius added.

“Woe is me, the great Harry Black is gay” Remus said.

“Fuck off” Harry said.

“Oh big boy words” Charlie added. “It’s getting serious now.”

“What am I doing?” Sirius said, it was an old pun, but one of his favorites.

“So Charlie” Harry butt in “What are our plans for Romania?” Sirius did not miss the way Harry said ‘our’ Charlie had been in their lives in some capacity since harry was five, he was going to have trouble without the boy…man now Sirius supposed.

“Well, I want to stay until my little brother grows up, but I do so love dragons.” Charlie said.

“I might be at Hogwarts. Maybe you can come back for Christmas and summer break?” Harry added hopefully. Sirius was almost jealous of the relationship the two had, it was so friendly, unassuming. He believed that was what Harry and his relationship would be like should Lily and James have lived. 

“Hmm. Maybe. I’ll see what I can work out with them. It’s not like many people choose to work with dragons.” Charlie said.

Harry smiled, and Sirius was happy. He hadn’t failed to notice that Snape seemed completely uncomfortable with them all. Pretty much as soon as dinner was done he went to his room.

“I’m going to the lab” Harry said as he departed. Yes, that part Sirius blocked out of his mind, the lab in the basement that Harry had spent hours upon hours in. He’d never liked potions, Lily had, but he didn’t know what to do with that. And then when Harry went off to Hogwarts as a thesis student, he’d never play quidditch, not that that was Sirius’ thing either, but more so than potions.

No Harry and he bonded over the simple things, practical jokes and such. Those never failed to make Harry laugh until his stomach hurt. But Sirius couldn’t remember the last time Harry had initiated a prank war, he’d have to start one soon. The boy was getting too serious for his own good. Sirius chuckled, he could never hold it in with that word.

He went to bed early that night, after hearing Harry ask Kreacher not to clean the lab, the potions were to sit there.

oOo

Sirius rested fitfully, he could only think of the potions master three floors below. He heard Harry get up at his usual seven am, then he heard other lighter footsteps about five minutes later. That had to be Snape, right? Remy was quiet too, Charlie sounded like an elephant. But would he look desperate if he got up now? He thought so, best to wait for Charlie to rise at least.

Charlies booming steps made it all the way up to his room. He got up, put on proper clothing before practically jumping down the stairs. He heard a “Well fuck” from the kitchen.

“Siri I won a bet!” Harry called out. 

“What bet?” He said as he was making his way down the last set of stairs.

“When you’d get up.” Harry said. Sirius chuckled under his breath.

“Like I’d pass up a chance at poking fun at my favorite potions master.”

Wait, Harry was a potions master too now. He hadn’t been for long before he’d gone off to Hogwarts. Okay let’s try again… “Hmm. Favorite Hogwarts potion master.”

Not a minute later Snape asked “So, Harry.” Harry beamed at Snape. “What test were Albus and Hagrid talking about at the start of the year?”

Sirius paused in his pursuit of breakfast. “You mean to tell me Harry. That Luna made you take that goddamn long test and you haven’t gotten the courage to tell Severus here about it?” Harry shook his head. Sirius couldn’t help it, he laughed.  “Freaking Remus was right.”

“What was I right about?” Remus asked as he made his way down the stairs.

“Cub here hasn’t told Professor Snape about his test that he took this summer.” Charlie supplied. 

The three Gryffindor’s started laughing hysterically, but then Sirius saw Harry push off from the table and stalk off. “Fuck.” Sirius said. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“He’s a little touchy when he’s not all Gryffindorish. Since he lives with the three of us.” Charlie supplied. 

Snape finished his breakfast, and Sirius wondered if he should go after Harry, it seemed he asked that aloud because Charlie answered.

“I think Snape went up there.” Charlie said.

“If he hurts him, I will kill him” Sirius said, he didn’t trust the man with Harry, he’d shown time and time again that he didn’t deserve the boys affection.

“With you there, but I think a Slytherin perspective may help with this all.” Charlie said as he pointed to the plate that was still full, Harry hadn’t eaten much.

The day was tense for Sirius, after Snape came back down he went to talk to Harry, in the dreaded lab.

“Harry?” Sirius asked, no response. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You would’ve said, you don’t understand others mindsets Siri. It’s one of your faults.”

“Hey.” Sirius began, even though it had no heat, Harry had a kind heart.

“We all have our faults Siri.”

“That we do” Sirius said as he took a seat on the stool that he had charmed to be indestructible when Harry was four.

“So, what impression do you get?”

“What do you mean?”

“From Snape.”

“Dunno, seems to want to hear my story at least. But I don’t know if he’ll join us.”

“We don’t need him to be happy.” Sirius said.

“I don’t need him to be happy, but he’s your soul mark and it’s my fault that he’s not with you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Kreacher is being serving lunch now.” Kreacher popped in. Harry was obviously used to the house elf, but Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin.

Snape didn’t come down for lunch, and Sirius wondered what the potions master was up to. Harry was making his way back to the basement “Harry!”

“Siri, please. I just need a minutes. And the Malfoys are coming tonight. Please” those green eyes were the death of him.

“Alright.”

That night the Malfoys came with Draco in tow, Harry quickly took the boys hand and led him to the library. He sat the adults in the living room, and he pretended he didn’t notice Snape begging the two to take him back to the Manor with him.

“Harry was born on July 31st, 1980. His parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter took to hiding in Grimmauld Place. On Halloween of 1981, the Dark Lord went after little Harry. Why was this? There was a prophecy that he would lead to the Dark Lord’s demise, and he did. That night the Dark Lord died.

Harry James Potter was marked dead, and Harry James Black came into being. At three the boy showed an interest in potions, at four he tried to discern the materials of the wolfs bane potion. Nicholas Flamel was hired, by Albus Dumbledore, to make sure he brewed correctly.

He’d met Severus at the apothecary, who he’d heard stories of when he took an interest in the subject. That was also the day he was told about soul marks, for he had seen Sirius’ before but never had a name that matched.

He’d turned five, and waited for the potions master to show, but he never came. He’d met Charlie at the bookshop and had introduced him to Remy, his soul mark. Charlie noticed how smart the boy was.

At six, he sat for the owls and allowed free reign of his magic. That’s how he’d healed his owl.

At seven his soul mark failed to show, so he saw the prophecy that was not grey.

At eight he got his apparition license

At nine he’d passed the NEWTS.

“We’re up to nine harry. Would you like to continue?” Sirius asked. He knew it was kind of mean, but it was also his secret to share. And he should’ve damn well done it by now.

“Well... Luna and I explored wizarding and muggle pet stores. That’s where I got cinnamon.” He motioned to the snake on his neck. “So that was ten and eleven.” 

“Then yeah I went to Hogwarts for my thesis…Oh I started that when I was nine too.”

“I think you skipped a part there cub.” Sirius admonished, honestly if he hadn’t heard from Albus the spectacular sorting he’d have thought his son was a Hufflepuff with the amount he blushed.

“Hmmm. No I didn’t.” Harry rocked back and forth, Sirius knew that he was uneasy, but really it was for the best, plus they were damn lucky the press hadn’t gotten wind of it yet.

“What test did you take the summer before you went to Hogwarts?” Sirius asked as softly as he could manage.

Harry mumbled something and the young Malfoy looked to him in awe. 

“I told you before harry. I don’t speak mumble.” Snape said, Sirius wondered when that conversation happened. Harry looked up to the man.

“The potions mastery test. I took the potions mastery test.” Harry said breathlessly, and Sirius knew he was close to a panic attack.

Damn Snape do something!

“You passed the potions mastery at twelve?” Snape asked.  

Harry nodded and Sirius wanted to protect him from Snape. Harry’s voice was literally shaking when he asked “Are you mad at me Mr. Snape?”

“Why on earth would I be mad at you?” Snape said.

“Cause I took your title.”

Snape did something that Sirius would never have expected, he enveloped the boy in a hug. “Black. I think I like your charge more than I like you.”

Harry stepped back. “No no no. I’ve messed things up again.”

“You didn’t mess anything up idiot boy.” Snape admonished. “You’ve treated me kindly ever since we first met, you got your godfather to apologize. You’ve surprised me every step of the way. You’ve done literally everything in your power to get myself and your godfather together. However all of that good work will not change an entire school career of taunts. That is entirely up to Black.”

“Can you call him Sirius? Please.” Harry asked, and to Sirius great chagrin the potions master nodded. “Okay Sirius. I pass the torch to you now. Good luck he’s a tough nut.”

Snape…no Severus scoffed as Sirius let out a huff of air

oOo

Now, Sirius was supposed to be a Casanova. Remy had said so multiple times in their youth. But then he became a dad basically, even if not in name and he didn’t think of himself as the dating type.

So his experience was actually quite limited, he and Remy had fooled around a bit in school, but other than that he’d been woefully single. Other than the occasional one night stand with a Hufflepuff male, mostly to piss of his parents. And also, because he couldn’t have his soul mate.

His first attempt to woo Severus was an invitation to a rather fancy restaurant that Andromeda recommended. It had been rather awkward since the potions master said nothing, and I mean NOTHING, the entire time.

The second attempt, was from the help of the twins who created a shampoo that would make your hair stay shiny and healthy even when you were slaving over a cauldron all day. Snape had literally slammed the door in his face for that one.

His third attempt was scraping the bottom the barrel.

“Severus” He started “I’m sorry for my abysmal behavior in school, I will give you one thing. Anything you could possibly want.” He’d go to the end of the earth since Harry was already half in love with the new mentor in his life.

“I want Basilisk venom” Severus had answered. Sirius knew, for most people, this would be impossible to get. And he finally understood that the potions master was more timid than he had first thought, he’d have to tread carefully.

“Harry!” He called out. Harry almost always had cinnamon with him, hopefully this wasn’t the exception. Harry came down and Sirius heaved a sigh of relief to see the red snake around his neck.

Severus looked between the two “well.” He asked. 

“Harry. I have granted Severus any one thing he wanted. He asked for basilisk venom. Would you be so kind as to supply him with some?”

“Of course. Should’ve just asked me. Could’ve asked Siri for something else then.”

“But...why do you have basilisk venom?” 

“Oh see cinnamon is a hybrid. An attempt to breed a basilisk with a better temperament. So they bred a female basilisk and a male common water snake, who happened to be red. Thus her coloring. She still got the venom part but no one wanted to keep up with the maintenance of a snake with a crink.”

“Waste of a good anything. Damnit.” Severus said but he was smiling. Sirius hoped that bode well for hi.

“I’ll give you any other one but it’s not free.”

“What’s the cost?” Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. God, he hadn’t thought that far.

“You sleep in my bed.” Yes, think with your cock why don’t you? “Sleep nothing more” he clarified.

“Fine. I want the prongslette nickname put into the grave” Severus’ eyes darted towards Harry and Sirius knew that he was gone for the man.

“Cub or pup works Siri. I am growing out of prongslette.” Harry said.

“Have you cast a patronus yet?” Severus asked. 

“Nope. Couldn’t find the right memory. Although... expecto patronum.” A great lion came out of the mist. 

oOo

That first night, with Severus’ body tucked against his, Sirius knew that he had everything he could ever want. A great son, a soul mate, and the possibility of a future that he’d never seen before

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that right now this is not my calling, if more people become interested I may write more, or someone can ask to take over the story, but for right now I think this is a fine ending.


End file.
